stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High
When Reef and Fin get stuck on a island after a surf off, they must work together to survive. Meanwhile When Lo books a surfboard tour at the Resort to please her dad. It does not end well. Summary In the Morning Reef, No Pants Lance, Ripper and Broseph are surfing at The Jobfice and have to head back for work. Meanwhile Fin has decided to use her bikini to wear under her clothes to avoid cleaning her undies. When the boys get back Reef notices that Fin has the new Stoked magazine, and she is glad their is a girl on the cover since most girls never get on it. Reef replies that girls just aren't as good as boys are at surfing. The girls mad storm off. Johnny says though that girls are equally as good as guys. Emma says that is a reason why that Johnny can get a girlfriend, but says he should ask Samantha for a blumpkin. Bummer shows the employees their guest scores and Reef got a higher score than Fin. The two then decide to have a surf off later that day. Lo meets up with her dad to show her dad her guest evaluation score, But he is still not convinced that she has learned her lesson. Lo then come up with an idea to bring in more tourists, so her dad lets her come up with an idea. She books up The Ventage surfboard tour. Her dad is pleased by this since it will be sticking it to the rival hotel. Meanwhile Reef and Fin have their contest, but end up a drift at sea for competing too much. They find an island and swim to it. Reef finds it cool at first until Fin tells him that their is a chance they will be there forever, this makes him panic. Fin plans to make their way to provide, but this ends up in a competion to see who can survive the longest. Reef doesn't do well and Fin does good, but is too stuborn to admit it. When Fin gets stun by a jelly fish Reef must pee on Fin's foot. On the Island both Reef and Fin admit to never speak of what happend again. Back at the resort the surfboards come in and so does a cute guy that delivered them. While the two go hang out Emma and Broeph unload them much to the two's pleasure. When the boards are set The ventage Duke vullca wood surfboard, and the most valuble surfboard in the collection calls out to Broseph. The Kahuna recomment he rides it when he gets the chance. Emma tries to find Reef and Fin but when she finds out that they aren't back she assumes they are one a date. When the palce is set Lo takes the boy to the spa thinking she is now off the hook. However she leaves Emma incharge and when Emma has to pee she leave Brospeh in charge. When they all get back the Duke board is gone, but they all know that Brospeh took it to surf on. At the beach Broseph is riding the surfboard and is ripping the waves. But when Broseph wipes out and the board gets bitten in half by a shark, they know they are all dead. Broeph says it was awesome though. But the guy still is pissed that the board is destroyed. Meeanwhile on the island Reef and Fin decide that if they die they might as well kiss. But before they can do that they discover that Emma and Lo walked doen the beach to get the other half of the board revealing they were just down the beach. They agree to keep it secret, but the others are pretty sure about what happen. Reef and Fin end up on good terms. Trivia *The title is based off of the 1982 movie ''Fast Times at Ridgemont High, ''in coincidence add a "u" to "Ridgemont" and you get "Ridgemount". *The girl Reef wants on the cover of Stoked magazine is already on the cover, just not her whole body. *This is the first Fin sees Reef naked, caused by her own doing. *Stoked Radio Monkey Mask by Meligrove Band Give In by The Hundreds and Thousands Quotes *'Emma: '''You're wearing your bikini? *'Fin: Yeah I ran out of undies. *'Johnny: '''Didn't anyone show you the staff laundry hut? *'Fin: 'Yes, but I hate doing laundry, I decided to live my whole life in my bikini! *'Lo: 'Eew, that kinda of gross! *'Fin: 'What it gets clean in the ocean. *'Reef: '( To ''Fin) Mornin' Ugly! *'''Fin: Nice hair, want some scissors. Category:Episodes